A tu lado
by kataka24
Summary: Naruto y Hinata son alumnos de la misma preparatoria sin embargo tienen mundos y estilos vida distintos... ¿que pasaria si hicieran un trato de ayuda mutua para recuperar a sus parejas? ¿ y si se dan cuenta que se han enamorado?
1. Cambios

Hola a todos… aquí estoy yo una vez más con una historia distinta… NO ME RETEN.. sé que debo seguir mis otros fics, pero no me aguante las ganas de subir este, que es mucho mas "liviano" y romántico….

La verdad hace tiempo había decidido hacerlo, ya que está basado en una de mis películas favoritas, lo que sí, aun no les diré cuál es, para que no sepan el final.. XD… jajajajajajaja

Espero le den una oportunidad y me digan que les parece…

Por cierto los personajes no son mios... solo los tomo prestados!

Cambios

Una vez más el sol se hacía presente en el ciudad de Konoha. En una pieza perfectamente ordenada una joven de largo cabellos azules empezaba a prepararse para asistir al colegio….

**-¿En serio crees que deba ir con la polera roja?, Sakura**…-. Preguntaba Hinata por teléfono

**-Claro… te verás como una mujerzuela y así Sasuke se fijara en ti…** dijo sarcásticamente la pelirosa..

**-Sakura!, no digas eso… no quiero parecer una de esas chicas…**- respondió entre apenada y molesta la ojiluna..

**-Ya.. yaa… sabes que bromeo… Sasuke si o si, hoy caerá rendido a tus pies….** La animo Sakura..

**-Kyaaa! Ojala sea así… te dejo.. recuerda pasar por mi….-** Y sin más corto, para seguir arreglándose…

Mientras en la casa de al frente…

**-Ya levántate Naruto!- **grito ya cansado Minato, desde el otro lado de la puerta…

En una habitación totalmente desordenada se encontraba Naruto aun tendido en su cama….

Lentamente empezó a removerse ya algo aburrido de los gritos de su padre.

Decidió que era hora de levantarse, mal que mal hoy seria un "gran" dia…. _Sera muy divertido verlos correr_… pensó Naruto sonriendo…

Sin esperar más paso al baño, se metió a la ducha y una vez listo partió a la cocina por leche..

**-Papa! No queda leche..** - reclamo sacando todo del refrigerador..

**-Es cierto… lo había olvidado..** respondio apareciendo por el pasillo Minato con una gotita en la nuca…. **Iré a pedirle a Hana**…. Y con una gran sonrisa marca Namizake salió al patio en busca de su vecina…

Naruto solo arqueo una ceja y se quedó observando por la ventana como su padre llamaba a la madre de Hinata…

En la habitación de Hinata

**-Vaya… donde abra dejado mi polera mi mama!- **Exclamo una desesperada Hinata, rodeada de ropa….

En la casa de al lado

Naruto estaba cada vez más sorprendido… ..su padre estaba coqueteando con la vecina…. _No puede ser_… y dispuesto a interrumpir la escena y a recuperar su leche salió al patio.

Por su parte Hinata quien había visto a su madre en el patio decidió salir a preguntarle por su polera… con una toalla se tapó y salió en su búsqueda…

Minato y Hana se encontraban alegremente conversando cuando aparecieron Naruto y Hinata al mismo tiempo..

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando unos segundos y luego al mismo tiempo pidieron…

**-Mi leche/mi polera…** se miraron nuevamente y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas…

**-Jajajajaja**… se reian sus padres…. **Al parecer aun hablan al mismo tiempo….. eran tan buenos amigos….¿que fue lo que les paso?….** Pregunto Hana con algo de nostalgia…

Naruto solo miro a Hinata una vez más y se rasco la nuca, dándole a entender que de su boca no saldría palabra… Hinata bufo algo molesta y al verse observada por los otros respondió restándole importancia**….- Crecimos …..-**

En la preparatoria Konoha lentamente llegaban los chicos a clases….

Hinata ya se encontraba en su salón después de haber grabado la nota para el bicentenario, junto a su grupo de amigas Ino, ten-ten y Sakura

Naruto ya se había reunido con sus amigos Kiba y Sai, dispuestos a empezar su plan…esperaron que el guardia se alejara de la torre principal y antes de que la puerta se cerrara, le pusieron a la chapa un trozo de cinta adhesiva asegurando así, su ingreso en el recreo….

Una vez todos en clase, como era habitual el televisor se encendió y dejo paso a los noteros de la preparatoria… éstos empezaron a hablar sobre las novedades en la escuela y finalmente pasaron a la nota grabada por Hinata…

"_**La fiesta del bicentenario es la culminación de una larga serie de eventos….será una gran noche en nuestras vidas, algo tan grande solo pasa cada cien años… y todo queremos disfrutarlo… tu también ven a disfrutarlo…" invitaba una feliz Hinata**_

La peliazul se giró con una sonrisa y miro algo sonrojada a Sasuke, quien la miro y le respondió con una media sonrisa…. Sakura al ver esto, solo rodo los ojos…. Mientras que Naruto simplemente miro a su novia Shion y le siguió masajeando la espalda...

Por fin llegaba el receso y el grupo de Hinata se encontraba afinando los detalles de la fiesta…

**-¿Ya sabemos que banda vendrá?…-** pregunto Ten-Ten…

**-Aun no…-** respondió apesumbrada Hinata…

**-¿Y como vamos con el presupuesto?**…- pregunto Ino…

**-Bien, de eso no hay que preocuparse**….. respondió una ahora feliz Hinata….

En otro sector del colegio

**-¿Estamos listos?-..** pregunto ansioso Naruto a Sai y Kiba….

**-Hagámoslo…** dijo con entusiasmo este ultimo

Sai por su parte solo se limitó a sonreír…

Los tres chicos se dirigieron a la torre principal y como lo habían planificado, pudieron entrar libremente… llegaron a la zona de los tanques de agua y les vertieron polvos de color naranjo (tan típico de Naruto)…. Programaron las regaderas y se fueron a la azotea….

Gran parte del colegio se encontraban en los pastos incluyendo a Hinata y su grupo… Kiba desde la azotea ya tenía su cámara encendida dispuesto a grabar este épico momento…

Un minuto después las regaderas se encendieron y empezaron a liberar el agua de color naranja, sorprendiendo y mojando a todos los alumnos en el proceso.

Los chicos como podían agarraban sus cosas y salían corriendo dando un gran espectáculo entre los gritos de las chicas, Hinata al ver todo ese alboroto no pudo reprimir que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios….. _debe haber sido Naruto_.. pensó

Cuando todo acabo, el color naranjo se encontraba esparcido por todas las bancas y el pasto …. _Una obra de arte_ ….pensó Naruto riéndose junto a los otros dos…

En la dirección

**-Y bien… ¿que tiene que decir en su defensa?…** preguntaba Tsunade con una venita en la frente…

-**Nosotros no fuimos… abuela….-** Dijo desafiante el rubio…

**-No me llames vieja y claro que fueron ustedes!…** -grito la mujer…

**-Ja… no tienes pruebas… **dijo sentándose Naruto evadiendo la mirada de la directora..

**-Mal nacido…** -susurró por lo bajo Tsunade..

**-Nos podemos ir ¿verdad?..** Pregunto burlón el rubio… _ganamos_…pensó con una gran sonrisa en su cara…

**-Largo!** -Fue todo lo que lograron escuchar antes de salir corriendo de la oficina…

Cada chico se dirigió a su respectiva clase, sin embargo antes de que Naruto pudiese llegar al salón, de una pequeña oficina salió Shion y arrastro al rubio hasta dentro... lo miro de forma picara y antes de besarlo susurro.. -**el naranjo es lo mejor**.. -y sin más unió sus labios.. a lo que el rubio respondió feliz el beso que su novia le daba… _Valio la pena_… pensó

Las clases habían terminado y Hinata se encontraba esperando a su padre en un puesto de comida rapida…

**-Al parecer otra vez me dejo esperando**…- se dijo desganada mientras comía papas fritas…

Fijo la vista hacia la calle y ahí estaba el protagonista de sus sueños… Sasuke…

**-Sasuke!-** grito un poco para que la viera..

**-Hola Hinata…-** respondió con una sonrisa el pelinegro acercándose..

**¿En-en que andas?…** _estúpido tartamudeo_ …se reclamó mentalmente la oijluna

**Pues.. comprándome zapatillas para el partido…** **¿vienes?…** invito Sasuke…

_Kyaaaa! me está invitando a salir_... pensaba feliz Hinata… _pero mi padre…._

**-Lo siento… quede de juntarme con mi padre.. solo nos vemos cada 15 días.-.** trato de explicarse…

**-Entiendo**… dijo seco Sasuke… **¿vendrás al partido?…-** pregunto

**-Claro… ahí estare …animándote**… -sonrió feliz la peliazul algo sonrojada

**-Pues no vemos ahí…-** alzo su mano. Le regalo una media sonrisa y emprendió marcha…

_-Maldición y mi papa aun no llega…. Waaaaa lo odio….-_ Y siguió ahí esperando una hora más sin resultados…

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde y Hinata se encontraba junto a Sakura viendo el partido…

**-¿Crees que me invitara hoy?..** pregunto esperanzada la ojiluna…

**Pues no lo sé… no ha dado señas…** respondió Sakura…

**Pero… el a veces me mira….** Trato de refutar Hinata

**Quizás alucinas…** dijo una arrogante Sakura

Hinata solo respingo la nariz y se volteo para comprobar su teoría….Miro hacia la cancha y efectivamente Sasuke también la estaba mirando… sonrió….luego vio como este se acercaba a Sai y le decía algo al oído, a lo que este último salía corriendo hacia las gradas….

Sai llego a su lado y le pidió a Sakura que lo acompañara…

Hinata se encontraba expectante hasta que su amiga nuevamente se sentó a su lado…

**-Tenías razón…** respondió Sakura dándole una sonrisa… **mando a Sai a preguntarme si yo creía que si te invitaba aceptarías…**

**¡¿Y?…..** pregunto nerviosa Hinata..

**-Le dije que tu no eras tan fácil…..jajajja es broma Hinata..** aclaró al ver el aura oscura que empezaba a rodear a su amiga**…Sasuke es todo tuyo…-**

Hinata sonrió feliz**… al fin!... **pego un gritillo, sonrojándose de inmediato al ver como todos la miraban….Siguió viendo el partido con una sonrisa imborrable en su cara….

En la cancha ingresaron las porristas y luego de su presentación empezó el partido… Sasuke sin duda era la estrella… sin embargo su primo Neji y Sasori no lo hacían nada mal.. todos jugaban increíble baloncesto, anotando un punto tras otro…. Sin embargo cuando todo parecía perfecto, un miembro del equipo contrario empujo a Sasuke consiguiendo que este cayera de forma comprometedora sobre una de las porristas…. Hinata se levantó exaltada y no le gustó para nada ver que el azabache no hacía nada para apartarse de esa chica…. Después de unos segundos que le parecieron eternos sonó el silbato y el partido volvió a la normalidad, ganando el equipo de la Hoja, sin embargó fue capaz de ver las miraditas que se mandaban Sasuke y esa chica…

En otro lugar, más específicamente en un pub se encontraba Naruto junto a Shion y algunos amigos, bebiendo algunos tragos… De la nada sobre el escenario apareció un sujeto tomando el micrófono y empezó a hablar..

**-Perdón…¿se escucha?… **al ver como asentían continuo**…. bueno chicos… estamos aquí quitándoles unos segundos porque queremos mostrarles la realidad que sufren las ratas de laboratorio…**

Shion rápidamente se acomodó para escuchar mejor de lo que hablaba ese chico, le interesaban muchísimo esos temas, sin embargo Naruto se removió incómodo..

**-¿Que sucede Naruto?-..** dijo la rubia..

**-Nada.. solo vámonos…-** pidió el rubio..

**-No Naruto, no me iré a ningún lado..-** respondió molesta..

**-Pero Shion… no quiero estar aquí…-** trato de justificarse Naruto

**-Sabes…** lo miro desafiante la chica… **hace mucho siento que no eres el mismo… y no creo que sea bueno continuar así… esto se acabó…. Ahora vete… ¿no es lo que querías?…** y sin esperar respuesta del rubio, se dio media vuelta para sentarse aún más cerca del expositor…

Naruto quien aún no salía de la sorpresa, miro una vez más las imágenes de ratas siendo abiertas que mostraba el proyector y con ganas de vomitar salió del lugar….

Cha-chan!

¿Qué les pareció?...

Esto es solo el comienzo y aclaró de antemano que es un NARUHINA….

Bueno esperare sus reviews para ver si vale la pena seguirlo o no… ustedes deciden!

Besitos y saludos! Se viene el fin de semana!


	2. La propuesta

Bien aquí los dejo con el segundo capi de esta historia…. Espero sea de su agrado… Saludos..

Estos personajes no me pertenecen y blablablá… ya saben el resto….

* * *

><p>Anteriormente<p>

Shion rápidamente se acomodó para escuchar mejor de lo que hablaba ese chico, le interesaban muchísimo esos temas, sin embargo Naruto se removió incómodo..

**-¿Que sucede Naruto?-..** dijo la rubia..

**-Nada.. solo vámonos…-** pidió el rubio..

**-No Naruto, no me iré a ningún lado..-** respondió molesta..

**-Pero Shion… no quiero estar aquí…-** trato de justificarse Naruto

**-Sabes…** lo miro desafiante la chica… **hace mucho siento que no eres el mismo… y no creo que sea bueno continuar así… esto se acabó…. Ahora vete… ¿no es lo que querías?…** y sin esperar respuesta del rubio, se dio media vuelta para sentarse aún más cerca del expositor…

Naruto quien aún no salía de la sorpresa, miro una vez más las imágenes de ratas siendo abiertas que mostraba el proyector y con ganas de vomitar salió del lugar….

* * *

><p><strong>La propuesta<strong>

Casa de Naruto

Naruto yacía tirado sobre su cama contemplando la nada. Después de que Shion termino con él, no le quedo más remedio que partir encerrarse en su habitación… ya llevaba varias horas en esa misma posición, tratando de encontrar saber que debía hacer ahora..

Hace algún rato Minato se encontraba perplejo por la actitud de su hiperactivo hijo… no era normal que Naruto se mantuviera quieto en un mismo lugar por tantas horas… Harto de la incertidumbre se adentro su dormitorio…

**-¿Estas drogado?…-** soltó tratando de mantener la calma

Naruto sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, dirigió su azulada mirada hacia su padre….

**-¿Te parece que estoy drogado?..-** pregunto entre divertido y molesto…

**-No me enojare si me dices la verdad…-** trato de persuadirlo Minato…. _por favor Kushina, ayúdame!.._ Suplico interiormente

Naruto al ver la preocupación latente en los ojos de su padre… suspiro resignado… _de verdad cree que estoy drogado.._

**-No…-** respondió seco volviendo a mirar el techo…

Minato por fin soltó todo el aire que tenia acumulado en sus pulmones… -**entonces.. ¿estás enfermo?…-** pregunto algo más calmado….

**-Tampoco…-** se limito a responder el menor de los rubios, lo que menos quería era una de esas charlas padre/hijo…

**-Bien…!..-** fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir Minato antes de que entraran corriendo Kiba junto Sai a la habitación…

**-Saca tu fea humanidad de esa cama!...-** Grito efusivamente Kiba

**-Tenemos una cita!..-** Agrego mas calmado Sai, con una de sus ambiguas sonrisas..

_¿Una cita?…quizás me tope con Shion_…pensó positivamente**….- Esta bien…-** respondió después de varios minutos, poniéndose de pie…

* * *

><p><span>Fiesta<span>

El resto del colegio… más específicamente los "populares", llámese porristas, jugadores, directiva, etc, se encontraban celebrando el triunfo del equipo de Sasuke…

Las risas iban y venían, algunos chicos bailaban alrededor de la piscina y otros simplemente bebían dentro de la casa…

Hinata por su parte se encontraba sumamente molesta… hace ya varias horas, específicamente desde el partido, Sasuke ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada… simplemente era como si se hubiese olvidado de su presencia…

Sakura miraba entre divertida y apenada el rostro de su mejor amiga, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era averiguar porque el pelinegro aun no se acercaba a invitarla…

_¡Demonios Sasuke! ¿Que esperas?…. Mírame estoy aquí!… solo tienes que venir y preguntar… ¿Hinata quieres venir al baile conmigo?… ya sabes la respuesta… para eso mandaste a Sai..¿lo recuerdas?… No me puedes hacer esto!…_ hablaba consigo misma Hinata viendo a Sasuke a la distancia y aprovechando de beber un poco más de ponche…

**-Es un canalla..** hablo de pronto Sakura a su lado… al ver la cara perpleja de la peli azul continuo… **¿recuerdas la porrista oportunista del juego?**… preguntó

Hinata ya se esperaba lo peor, así que simplemente se limito a asentir algo dudosa..

**-Pues dice que se "enamoró" a primera vista de esa chica… **contesto irónicamente… **lo siento**..- agrego..

_¿Se enamoró a primera vista?…. ¿Está de broma?.. No puede hacerme esto!…._ Sin decir palabra alguno se dirigió directamente a la mesa donde estaban los tragos y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a beber todo lo que tenia al frente…

* * *

><p><span>Estacionamiento<span>

Naruto, Kiba y Sai ya se encontraban estacionados frente a un supermercado dentro del auto de éste último, esperando a su "cita"…

**-¿Donde dijiste que la conociste?…-** pregunto de pronto Naruto, quien ya creía los habían plantados

**-Por internet… en una sala de chat…**- respondió Sai evitando la mirada de sus amigos… _creerán que estoy loco.._

**-¿Y al menos te mando alguna foto?…**- ahora fue el turno de Kiba, que no creía para nada en esas citas a ciegas…

**-No… quedamos en que sería una sorpresa…-** hablo con un deje de ilusión Sai..

No pudieron aguantarse más y estallaron en risas…

**-Eres tan ingenuo.. jajajaja.. **se reían Naruto y Kiba al unisonó**, **consiguiendo que Sai solo frunciera el ceño…

De pronto el sonido del bíper de Sai interrumpió el "divertido" momento…

**-¿Y bien?…**- pregunto Naruto al ver como su amigo después de leer el mensaje encendía el auto..

**-Nada.. debo ir a la casa de Sasori…** respondió el pelinegro tratando de restarle importancia-

**-Pero.. ¿y tu cita?…**- pregunto algo molesto Naruto al ver la reacción de su amigo..

**-Pues será para otra… los chicos me necesitan…-** contesto tan serio como siempre…

**-Ellos no te necesitan.. te usan!…** -respondió molesto Naruto..

**-Ya… déjalo… será divertido ver cómo está la fiesta…-** hablo Kiba tratando de evitar una pelea y sacando su cámara dispuesto a grabar..

Naruto solo bufo molesto… odiaba que utilizaran a su amigo , pero lo que más le molestaba era que él lo permitiera… se rasco la nuca y miro como avanzaban por la calles… _lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera conseguí ver a Shion_… se lamentaba…

* * *

><p><span>En la fiesta<span>

-**Esto no esta bien Hinata… **hablaba Sakura tratando de sostener el peso de Hinata

**-¿Que querías que hiciera hip?… celebre hip…por el idiota que me planto hip.. antes de invitarme hip..**- respondió Hinata quien aun no perdía el sentido…

Sakura solo miro lo mal que se encontraba su amiga… -**Mira por suerte ahí viene Sai el de los mandados…-** señalo al ver el auto que se acercaba..

**-¿Llamaste a Sai hip… para que viniera por mi.. hip?… ¿No me llevaras tu.. hip…?...-** pregunto sintiendo como todo le daba vueltas…

**-Estas loca!… no quiero que vomites mi auto…-** exclamo Sakura como si fuera lo mas ovbio..

Hinata solo entrecerró los ojos odiando por un minuto a su mejor amiga..

Justo en ese momento se estaciono el auto bajándose Naruto junto a Sai y Kiba..

**-¿Tu me llamaste?..-** pregunto incrédulo Sai al ver a Sakura y Hinata

**-Si… necesito que se lleven a Hinata.. No se encuentra muy bien…-** hablo tratando de sonar sensual… _Nunca falla con los chicos!_

Todos posaron su vista en Hinata que no tardo en ponerse tan roja como un tomate..

**-No estoy tan mal hip**..- se defendió soltándose de su amiga y tratando de entrar al auto, pero los efectos del alcohol fueron más fuerte que su equilibrio y casi cayo directo al suelo si no es por Naruto que la atrapo en el acto…

Sus ojos se encontraron y Naruto no pudo contener que una sonrisa burlona…_jamás pensé verla así…_

Hinata solo aparto la mirada sonrojada y bufando se separo para sentarse en el auto… _no tiene porque burlarse de mi_… y se cruzo de brazos

Antes de poder agregar algo más llego Sasori y sentó justo a su lado a la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento… Sasuke… quien tampoco se encontraba en buenas condiciones…

Naruto rio para sus adentros y se sentó al otro lado de Hinata, quedando ella entre el rubio y pelinegro…

Sai se sentó en el asiento del conductor dispuesto a cumplir su misión, pero antes de partir Sakura se acerco a la ventana de Naruto

**-¿supongo que sabes donde vive?..** Pregunto con ironía, sabiendo que eran vecinos

**-Eso creo..**- le respondió con una sonrisa burlona

**-Te la encargo…** y con una sonrisa seductora se alejo…

Naruto solo rio para sus adentros.. _estos populares se creen la guinda de la torta…_

**-¿Y tu Kiba?…** pregunto Naruto al ver que su amigo no se subía

**-Creo que me quedo… tendré un buen material…-** dijo acariciando su cámara y riendo…

No se dijo mas y Sai comenzó a conducir… _solo espero que no vomiten mi carro…_

* * *

><p><span>En el auto<span>

Naruto miraba divertido como Hinata bufaba molesta cada un minuto…_Debe estar en el paraíso junto a Sasuke…jajaja_

Sin poder contenerse más y gracias al alcohol que tenía en la sangre Hinata encaro al pelinegro..

**-Eso… No se hace!.**..- Le grito indignada…

**-Lo se…** se limito a responder Sasuke queriendo evitar una pelea… **lo siento…-**

**-¿Lo sientes?… soy yo…. la que no tendrá pareja en el baile!…. **volvió a gritar

Sasuke solo giro la cabeza para mirar el paisaje…

_Tranquila Hinata… este idiota no se lo merece.._ trataba de calmarse la chica que a pesar de su estado sabía que no debía perder el control…

Naruto y Sai solo se miraron, sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de pasar… lo único que estaba claro era que la organizadora del baile se había quedado sin pareja….

* * *

><p><span>Casa<span>

Por suerte para Hinata, Sai no se demoro casi nada en llevarla a su casa..

Naruto rápidamente se bajo del auto dejándole el espacio necesario para que la peliazul se bajara..

Como pudo se bajo del auto agradeciendo brevemente a Sai y por supuesto sin mirar al Uchiha que solo levanto la mano…y se encamino bastante mareada a su casa..

**-Si quieres te ayudo a entrar por atrás..** le hablo de pronto Naruto que la había seguido..**para que no te pillen**…- le aclaro al ver la cara de la chica…

Hinata trato de leer las intenciones de su vecino, pero lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que solo intentaba ayudarla… sonrió… _parece que aun me estima…_

**-No… no te preocupes… hoy mama no se encuentra….-** Respondió Hinata sobando sus brazos tratando de retener algo de calor..

**-Ya veo.. pues entonces… adiós…**- se despidió Naruto con su mano alzada antes de emprender rumbo hacia su casa…

Hinata lo contemplo unos momentos… _gracias_ susurro… y se apresuro a ingresar a su casa… si seguía ahí con el viento que corría de seguro pescaría un resfriado_..eso si que no.._

* * *

><p><span>Cuarto de Hinata<span>

Bastante enojada con todo lo que le había pasado se metió a su cuarto que justamente daba con el cuarto de Naruto, miro por su ventana y vio como se encendía la luz de su habitación y como el chico se tiraba sobre su cama…

Tomo el anuario que tenía en un estante, se sentó en su sofa y empezó a hojearlo en busca de posibles candidatos..

Vio la foto de Sasori y la tacho.. _ira con Ino_..

Kabuto_… es gay_… la marco con una x

Sasuke… _es un traidor_… y lo marco con rabia..

Sigo tachando uno tras otro, _con novia, ya tiene pareja, no se baña,no ira_… _waaaa queda tan poco tiempo…. estoy perdida!….. _

Centro nuevamente su vista en el anuario y lo vio…

**Namizake Naruto**… con su rubia cabellera y esa sonrisa entre maldadosa y sexy… _¿podría ser?_…. Miro por la ventana_… aun esta su luz encendida…._

Volvió a mirar el anuario….y lo medito unos minutos…_No tengo más opción…._

Tomo el teléfono y haciendo memoria recordó el numero que marco infinidad de veces cuando era pequeña…

* * *

><p><span>Cuarto de Naruto<span>

Naruto se encontraba tendido en la cama pensando en lo extraña que era la vida…. _Cuando salí jamás pensé que me encontraría con ella… ¿hace cuanto no le hablaba?…_ trato de hacer memoria…

Cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar….

De un ágil movimiento lo descolgó..

**-Estoy desesperada!.** Se escucho la voz de la Hinata

**-Hinata?..**- pregunto sin creérselo asomándose por la ventana..

La chica lo imito quedando de frente, pero hablándole por el teléfono..

-**Anda conmigo al baile**… pidió Hinata algo sonrojada…

Naruto trato de analizar las palabras de la chica… _¿me está pidiendo que la lleve al baile?… debe haber tomado demasiado…_

**-Estas borracha**..- respondió dando por terminada la conversación y girándose para volver a tirarse a la cama…

**-Te ayudare con Shion!…** le grito en un intento de llamar su atención… se armo de valor al ver la cara desencajada de Naruto y prosiguió… **ya todos saben que ella te corto… si vas conmigo… yo te ayudo a recuperarla…-** finalizo tratando de mostrarse segura ..

El rubio aun trataba de entender de qué iba todo eso… _¿Me va a ayudar a recuperar a Shion?_… pero antes de poder responder cualquier cosa….

**-Solo piénsalo**…- colgó Hinata soltando el teléfono que cayó sobre las plantas…

Miro unos segundos por donde había caído el aparto y le resto importancia… aun todo le daba bastantes vueltas como para tratar de recuperarlo… sin pensar en nada mas se saco la polera.. olvidando por completo que Naruto aun la seguía mirando y sin esperar más se tiro a la cama rogando que Kami la ayuda_… Naruto es mi única salvación_.. pensó cayendo rendida..

Naruto estaba algo sonrojado después del espectáculo que le había brindado Hinata… _Si que_ _ha crecido….ya basta pervertido!_… se recrimino, apago la luz y se tiro en su cama…

Miro el teléfono recordando las palabras de la peliazul y decidió jugársela por si mismo…

Marco el numero de Shion.. y como temía su contestadora se activo..

"_**Habla Shion, en este minuto no me encuentro, pero si me das tres razones por las que la escuela apesta, te devuelvo el llamado"…**_ y sonó el pito dando a entender que el mensaje comenzaría a ser grabado…

**-Shion… soy Naruto…** se acomodo en la cama y respiro profundo para tranquilizarse…. **odio el colegio primero porque la comida apesta, segundo porque solo saben llenarte de tareas y deberes y tercero, porque cuando cortas con alguien no puedes evitar verlo y recordar todo lo que han vivido….** **Por favor Shion… llámame**… **esperare toda la noch….**

_**-Piiii**_ sonó el teléfono dando a entender que el tiempo había acabado…

Corto el teléfono y se quedo contemplándolo en espera de que su ex novia llamara….

Las horas pasaron y el sol daba el inicio a un nuevo día…. Y Naruto aun se encontraba en la misma posición…

Al comprender que definitivamente Shion no respondería…. Salto de la cama y se encamino hacia donde su vecina_… Veremos a que se refería…_

Verifico que la madre de Hinata al igual que su padre aun no llegaban…_que extraño…. ¿habrán salido juntos?… baaa a mí que me importa…._

* * *

><p><span>Habitación de Hinata<span>

Como solía hacerlo de pequeño trepo por el árbol y se metió a la pieza donde aun dormía Hinata….

La contemplo un momento.. _se ve realmente bella cuando duerme_… mas una malvada sonrisa se apodero de su rostro…

**-Waa!-** Grito Hinata al sentir toda su cara mojada..

-**Jjajajajajaja**… se apretaba el estomago el rubio de la risa, pero al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigió la chica.. **lo siento… no me aguante..-** trataba de excusarse sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su cara…

**-¿A qué vienes?..-** pregunto Hinata haciendo un puchero tratando de secarse la cara…

**-Acepto…- **dijo Naruto sentándose al revés de la silla, que ubico al lado de la cama….. **Te llevaré al baile…- **completo apoyando sus antebrazos en el respaldo del mobiliario…

Continuara….

Quiero agradecer profundamente a Alucard19983, Rocio Hyuga y a mi hermana pequeña…. Les admito que dude en seguir esta historia, pero gracias a sus reviews me decidí… llegare hasta el final!... así que este capi va dedicado a ustedes 3! Muchas gracias!

Saludos y espero tengan un buen fin de semana!


	3. Medidas Drásticas

Hola!... espero todos se encuentren bien… agradesco de antemano sus reviews que me hacen sumamente feliz…. Aquí los dejo con la conti…. Ojala les guste!

Antes que lo olvide… los personajes no son míos y blablablá… jajajaja

* * *

><p>Anteriormente<p>

Como solía hacerlo de pequeño trepo por el árbol y se metió a la pieza donde aun dormía Hinata….

La contemplo un momento.. _se ve realmente bella cuando duerme_… mas una malvada sonrisa se apodero de su rostro…

**-Waa!-** Grito Hinata al sentir toda su cara mojada..

-**Jjajajajajaja**… se apretaba el estomago el rubio de la risa, pero al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigió la chica.. **lo siento… no me aguante..-** trataba de excusarse sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su cara…

**-¿A qué vienes?..-** pregunto Hinata haciendo un puchero tratando de secarse la cara…

**-Acepto…- **dijo Naruto sentándose al revés en una silla que ubico al lado de la cama….. **Te llevaré al baile…- **completo apoyando sus antebrazos en el respaldo del mobiliario…

* * *

><p><strong>Medidas drásticas<strong>

Cuarto de Hinata

Hinata parpadeo sorprendida aun sin poder creérselo… _acepto… ira conmigo_…._no iré sola!_

**-Siiii!...** Salto feliz, sin embargo la repercusión de la noche anterior la hizo sentarse del dolor del cabeza..

**Ouch!...-** Se quejo tomándose la cabeza con las manos y cerrando sus ojos…

Naruto solo rodo los ojos .. _era de esperarse.. después de todo lo que bebió…._Fue al baño en busca de un botiquín ..

Al volver le extendió a la chica una pastilla con un vaso de agua, el mismo que le había usado para mojarla… sonrió al recordar su pequeña travesura….

Hinata soltó su cabeza y acepto gustosa la pastilla que le extendía, mientras el chico volvía a la silla..

Espero un momento a que la pastilla empezara a hacer efecto bajo su mirada evitando la luz que se colaba por la ventana, sin embargo se percato que solo llevaba puesto un sostén que dejaba a la vista sus dos enormes… _kyaaa!..._ grito mentalmente tapándose con las sabanas mojadas y poniéndose roja como un tomate….

Naruto al darse cuenta de lo que le sucedía a la chica, volteo la cabeza algo avergonzado…. _Concéntrate!… recuerda a lo que viniste…._

**-Bien … ¿me vas a explicar lo que me propusiste ayer?…** pregunto consiguiendo que la peliazul olvidara el bochorno…

**-Pues como suena…. Tu tendrás que ir al baile conmigo y a los distintos eventos pre-bicentenario…** al ver que Naruto se disponía a reclamar agrego… **y yo te ayudare con Shion…-**

**-Eso es lo que me interesa saber…¿cómo se supone me ayudaría a mí ir a esas "divertidas" fiestas?…** ironizó…

**-Simple**… respondió Hinata masajeándose la cabeza tratando de alejar el dolor… **Necesitas impactar a Shion, para que ella se vuelva a fijar en ti… y que mejor que sacarle celos conmigo…**

**-¿Celos?..** casi se atraganto …

**-Si… le sacaremos celos…**- hablo bajito Hinata empezando a dudar de su plan y tornándose levemente rosada por sus atrevidas proposiciones..

Naruto lo medito unos momentos… _¿sacarle celos a Shion?… ¿con Hinata?…_ poso su vista en la chica… _Shion detesta todo lo que es popular… y ¿qué más popular que Hinata y su grupo?….sin duda no dejara pasar el que yo salga con ella… No podrá evitar fijarse en mi, esa será mi oportunidad para volver a acercarme….No parece tan mala idea después de todo…_

**-Entiendo…** respondió después de unos minutos que a la ojiperla le parecieron eternos… -**¿Entonces como lo conseguiremos?….**

Hinata sintió como le volvió el alma al cuerpo… _lo he conseguido… no iré sola…. Le demostrare a Sasuke que no lo necesito…_

**-Lo primero es convertirte en una persona**….respondió Hinata como si fuera lo más normal..

**-Oye!… ¿a qué te refieres?….-** Repuso Naruto poniéndose de pie y haciendo un adorable puchero

**-Jajaja..** se rio Hinata al ver su cara … **a eso me refiero-**… dijo señalando su ropa…

El chico llevaba puesto una polera ancha de color negra con su grupo de música favorita, sus jeans estaban totalmente sucios y desgastados.. y llevaba unas convers (zapatillas) rojas…

**-¿Qué?.. ¿Estoy fuera de moda?…** se burlo sabiendo claramente la respuesta…

**-Digamos que tienes menos sentido de la moda que un vegetal**…- le respondió divertida Hinata…

**-Yaaa.. entendí.. te espero abajo…-** sentencio saliendo con una sonrisa del cuarto..

* * *

><p>Centro comercial<p>

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban justo frente a la entrada del centro comercial..

La chica entro decidida cerrándose las puertas tras ella, sin embargo Naruto se quedo estático en su posición…

Se rio divertida y se devolvió para jalarlo del brazo y así obligarlo a entrar…

_Gracias al cielo no anda tanta gente_… suspiro Naruto una vez dentro de una tienda de ropa masculina..

**-¡Mira esto**!-… apareció Hinata a su lado con unos jeans claros, pantalones de tela y algunas camisas y poleras de su tamaño y distintos colores….

**-Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo**…- dijo dando un paso hacia atrás…

**-Nada de eso… **le reclamo … **ya me lo prometiste… y tu no rompes tus promesas**…- sonrió triunfal al recordar las palabras que de pequeño decía el chico..

Naruto solo suspiro derrotado…

**-Los probadores están por acá..-** lo dirigió tomando su mano…

Luego de unos minutos

_¿Qué tanto estará haciendo?...ya lleva mucho rato ahí adentro_….se cuestionaba nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa Hinata

**-¡¿Como me veo?**…- salió de pronto Naruto con una de sus características sonrisas…

**-Pues….** Hinata estaba que no se lo creía, jamás pensó que su amigo de la infancia hubiese crecido de tan buena manera…

Llevaba una polera naranja que le quedaba algo ajustada dando muestras claras de un tonificado cuerpo… los pantalones de tela negro le quedaban a la medida y hasta podría admitir que sus convers rojas le combinaban a la perfección..

**-¿Y?…** pregunto nuevamente Naruto al no recibir respuesta…

**-Te ves… muy bien..-** respondió por fin Hinata algo sonrojada por su inspección

**-Ja… lo sabia… sabia que te gustaría….**- Comento Naruto dándose vueltas y haciendo distintas poses…

**-¿Y a ti que te parece?... **pregunto algo preocupada la chica… _después de todo es un gran cambio.._

**-Mmmm**… paro de moverse Naruto… **la verdad no le tenía mucha fe… pero no se me ve tan mal… creo que podre acostumbrarme**…completo con una sonrisa…. _además estoy seguro que cuando Shion me vea, no lo podrá creer_… pensó triunfal

**-Entonces… pruébate estos otros!**...- le paso Hinata otra montonera de ropa que sabia le quedaría perfecta… _nada de pensar cosas pervertidas!_ Se recrimino… mientras Naruto entraba una vez más al probador…

Ya en la tarde….

* * *

><p>Dormitorio de Hinata<p>

**-¿Es muy necesario?...-** pregunto Naruto en un extremo de la cama…

**-Indispensable**…- respondió Hinata con unas tijeras en las manos, tratando de alcanzarlo..

El chico fue más rápido y rodeo la cama para llegar al extremo donde antes había estado Hinata…

**-Naruto!** Grito entre molesta y divertida… **no seas un niño…. Solo es un corte de pelo… no puedes andar trayendo ese gorro de por vida…. **Le dijo señalando el gorro que llevaba..

**-¿Quién dice que no?**... pregunto Naruto…**no quiero dejar el gorro!**…

**-Eso si que no Naruto… ya te deje que de quedaras con tus zapatillas… con el gorro no transo…**decreto segura, tratando de alcanzarlo nuevamente..

**-Pe-pero**.. -trato de reclamar el chico corriendo otra vez para alejarse …

**-Ya! Si no vienes aquí… lo dejamos todo hasta acá!.. ¡¿no quieres recuperar a Shion?.. ella debe ver que de verdad cambiaste.. o sino nadie nos creerá!... si queremos conseguir que nos crean… debemos ser extremistas!...-** sentencio Hinata a punto de perder la paciencia…

-**Está bien… pero promete que lo cortaras solo un poco…- **pidió Naruto con lagrimitas en los ojos, entendiendo el punto..

**-Está bien-**… respondió Hinata soltando un suspiro

**-Promételo…** le agarro las manos Naruto… **mírame a los ojos y promételo… **le exigió

Hinata extrañamente se sintió nerviosa por la cercanía del rubio… pero al ver sus azulados ojos no pudo negarse…- **Lo prometo**…- término por decir…

Minutos después

Ya llevaba bastante tiempo con los ojos cerrados… ¿_habrá terminado? _se pregunto Naruto…_ si me veo horrible juro por Kami que no saldré de mi casa sin el gorro…_

**-Listo..-** hablo una feliz Hinata… **ya puedes abrir los ojos** … agrego al ver que Naruto no cambiaba su postura tensa…

Lo primero que hizo el chico fue tocarse con las manos para ver la cantidad que Hinata había cortado… _parece que bastante_… pensó al sentir que sus mechones ya no llegaban hasta su barbilla… _la mato… juro que la mato…_

Por fin se decidió a abrir los ojos mirando directamente el espejo… _¿ese soy yo?_… volteo la cabeza sin creerse muy bien su nuevo look…

**-¡Hice un gran trabajo!**!- Salto feliz la ojiluna ..

Que podía decir….esto era absolutamente nuevo… el cabello que antes le llegaba hasta la barbilla había desaparecido, Hinata se había encargado de dejar su cabello medianamente largo, sacando los excesos….. pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era que su flequillo había desaparecido dejando a la vista sus brillantes ojos azules…

**-¡Ahora si se te ven tus lindos ojos! **.. agrego nuevamente al ver como Naruto se tocaba la mechones que caían por su frente..

**-¿Lindos?... ¿te parecen lindos?...** pregunto el rubio con sus típicas sonrisas…

**-Yaaa… no molestes…** desvió su mirada algo sonrojada….**lo importante es que ¿te gustó?..-** pregunto cambiando el tema…

**-Podría ser peor.**.- comento con una sonrisa

**-Malo!...** rio Hinata con el…

Ya había anochecido y al fin su madre se dignaba a aparecer…

**-Hola mama.. pensé que me habías abandonado….-** Saludo Hinata sentada desde las escaleras…

**-Cariño no me digas eso**….-Respondió Hana haciendo un puchero… **yo jamás haría algo así**…

**-¿Al menos me dirás con quien andabas para desaparecer una noche y un día entero?**….pregunto tratando de parecer inocente…

**-Eso es un secreto**… le respondió Hana cerrando un ojo, sonrojándose un poco… **¿Y tu… que tal la fiesta… que has hecho en el día?…- **pregunto cambiando el tema

**-Eso es un secreto…** -respondió Hinata imitando a su madre, subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras para evitar reto…

**-Heyy!… jovencita… ven a contarme… soy tu madre… me debes explicaciones…**- sus palabras quedaron en el aire ya que Hinata se había encerrada en su curato… _Esa niña!_.. pensó divertida Hana

* * *

><p>Casa de Naruto<p>

**-Vaya… veo que fuiste a la peluquería**… comento Minato al entrar y ver a su hijo sentado en el comedor

**-¿Y tu a la playa… que están tan quemadito?…** -se burlo Naruto…

**-Pu.. pues… con … unos amigos…-** trato de explicar…

**-Ya déjalo papa… estas bien grandecito…-** le dijo pasando por su lado con una sonrisa burlona, dirigiéndose a su cuarto…

* * *

><p>Cuarto de Hinata…<p>

_Uff!… que día más agotador_… miro por la ventana y vio a Naruto ingresar a su habitación…. _Pero valió la pena_… sonrió… _hice un gran trabajo…. _

Camino hasta su cama y empezó a ponerse el pijama

_Es increíble cómo a pesar de todos estos años.. seguimos teniendo tanta confianza._. pensó recordando todas las tonterías que hicieron en el día… _creo que después de todo no fue tan mala idea_… concluyo… apagando al luz y girándose para poder dormir…

* * *

><p>Cuarto de Naruto<p>

Naruto por su parte se fijo que Hinata había pagado la luz…

_Jamás imagine que tendría un día así_… pensó recordando todo lo que había pasado…. Se paro de la cama y se miro al espejo que había tras su puerta…. _Si que se me ve distinto_… dijo tocándose la cara y su ropa… _solo espero que esto realmente funcione_… pensó recordando a Shion…. _Al menos fue divertido_… concluyo recordando las diversas caras de Hinata cuando hacia alguna tontera…

_Creo que es suficiente por un día.. a dormir!... ya quiero que sea lunes…. _Pensó antes de caer profundamente dormido…

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

Que les pareció!

Espero no haberlos decepcionado…

Agradesco a **Heero Kusanagi, MissLittleTOD, gatiniix, y a Rocio Hyuga**… Mil gracias por sus reviews! Me encantaron… prometo contestarlos para la próxima… ahora me voy derecho a seguir con mi otro fic, antes de perder la inspiración, jajajajaja….

Muchos saludos! Y que tengan un gran fin de semana! Nos estamos leyendo!


	4. La primera salida

Hola a todos!... espero se encuentren bien disfrutando de este fin de semana… yo aproveche que hoy estoy en cama debido a un resfriado de hacer la conti de esta historia…

Espero les guste!... nos leemos…

Pd: los personajes no son mios!

* * *

><p>Anteriormente<p>

Cuarto de Naruto

Naruto por su parte se fijo que Hinata había pagado la luz…

_Jamás imagine que tendría un día así_… pensó recordando todo lo que había pasado…. Se paro de la cama y se miro al espejo que había tras su puerta…. _Si que se me ve distinto_… dijo tocándose la cara y su ropa… _solo espero que esto realmente funcione_… pensó recordando a Shion…. _Al menos fue divertido_… concluyo recordando las diversas caras de Hinata cuando hacia alguna tontera…

_Creo que es suficiente por un día.. a dormir!... ya quiero que sea lunes…. _Pensó antes de caer profundamente dormido…

* * *

><p><span>La primera Salida<span>

Hinata ya se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos del instituto para dirigirse hacia su sala..

**-Hinata**…- la llamaron de pronto..

**-Hola Kiba, ¿qué tal?…-** saludo de forma amistosa con sus libros en la mano…

**-Este.. yo bien… ¿y tú?…-**pregunto el chico tratando de alejar los nervios..

**-Muy bien gracias….** Respondió Hinata….

Al ver que el muchacho no se atrevía a hablar… ¿**me necesitabas para algo?…-** pregunto…

**-Pues… yo.. me entere lo que paso en la fiesta…** trato de empezar, sin embargo la mirada de Hinata bajo al piso… **lo que quiero decir, es que si estas muy desesperada y no tienes con quien ir al baile, podríamos ir juntos, por mi no habría problema…-** propuso Kiba mostrando su habitual sonrisa con las mejillas algo sonrojadas

**-Oohh!**.. soltó Hinata sorprendida**… lo que ocurre Kiba… **busco las palabras indicadas.. **es que el otro dia en el auto, decidimos que iríamos con Naruto**...- afirmo la chica..

**-¿Naruto?, ¿con mi Naruto?…-** pregunto Kiba sin poder creérselo…

Hinata solo alcanzo a afirmar con la cabeza, puesto que el rubio se acerco a ambos…

Kiba se volteo hacia donde venia su amigo y automáticamente su mandíbula cayo hasta el piso… ¿_ese es Naruto?_… se pregunto sin poder creérselo….

El rubio llevaba una chaqueta negra y bajo ésta, una de las poleras de color naranjo que había comprado con Hinata, su cabello ahora corto, lucia desordenado lo que le daba un toque divertido… llevaba además un pantalón negro de tela y sus típicas zapatillas rojas…

Kiba solo parpadeo confundido….

Naruto esbozo una sonrisa al ver la desencajada cara de su amigo

**-Jajajajaja**… exploto Kiba de risa…. **Okey, ya entiendo…**. Trato de controlarse… **ese disfraz te queda mejor que el de hallowen…** se burlo

Naruto solo meneo la cabeza y mantuvo una sonrisa irónica

**-Kiba….** Saludo.. **hola Hinata…** la chica le sonrió

**-Me alegra saber que ya has superado tu depresión…** hablo Kiba… **pero ese pelo es… jajajaja…** volvió a reírse…. **Oie Hinata…**decidió enfocarse en su objetivo…. **Recuerda lo que hemos conversado… es en serio… **esbozo una sonrisa….

La peliazul solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza…

**Si tu quieres….-** Comenzó a alejarse sin dejare de mirar a los chicos, nuevamente esbozo una sonrisa burlona mirando a Naruto y se fue por el pasillo, dejándolos solos…

**-Vaya… que bien nos ha ido…** ironizo Naruto…. **Soy un chiste ambulante…-** agrego algo molesto…

**-¿Pero quién reirá al último?….-** Pregunto Hinata con una sonrisa marchándose al salón.. **te veo al salir… **_**cielo**_**….** Agrego divertida justo cuando sonaba la campana…

Naruto solo cerró los ojos tratando de llenarse de paciencia…. _Esto recién está comenzando_… soltó un suspiro para luego partir a clases…

* * *

><p>Las clases acabaron de prisa y nuevamente el sonido de la campana deba final al día<p>

**-Date prisa…** apuro a Sai saliendo de la escuela con la chaqueta en su mano... **le prometí a Kiba que lo llevaríamos al trabajo**….- Siguió caminando…

**-Me vas a explicar que es lo que pretendes**…- pregunto Sai curioso..

**-¿Explicar qué?…-** pregunto Naruto buscando a Kiba entre la gente…

**-Eso**… señalo su ropa.. ¿**qué tratas de demostrar?**… volvió a preguntar…

**-Nada… me equivoque…. pensé que con esto, conseguiría que Shion se volviera a fijar en mi…-** respondió tratando de restarle importancia…

**-¿En serio?…** pregunto sin poder creérselo muy bien el pelinegro… **¿pero cómo?…**

**-Se te ocurre una forma de llamar mas su atención, que saliendo con la señorita "espíritu escolar"…-** pregunto el rubio

Justo en ese momento partió el autobús dejando ver a Kiba en el último asiento, haciendo burlas y con un gran cartel que decía… _**linda polera…**_

Naruto bufo molesto… _esta vez se le está pasando la mano_… apretó los puños…

**-Cree que estoy para el chiste!…** empezó a caminar hacia el auto estacionado de Sai

**-¿Y no es así?…**- pregunto Sai son sus típicas sonrisas fingidas…

Naruto respiro profundo tratando de calmarse…. **-Sabes…. para causar impacto hay que llegar a los extremos…-** repitió las palabras de Hinata

en ese preciso momento Shion se sentó sobre el maletero del auto…

**-¿Has dicho algo de extremos?**… pregunto la rubia la rubia…**eso si es llegar a los extremos**… miro con desprecio la ropa y poso sus ojos en los azules de Naruto… **¿Porque lo haces?….**- Pregunto cambiando su semblante al de una niña curiosa….

Naruto se perdió un minuto en esos ojos violeta que tanto le gustaban, sin embargo recordó su plan y aparto su mirada…. **A veces hay que cambiar**… alzo los hombros como restándole importancia…

-**No eres tu**…- aseguro con frialdad la chica…

El rubio recordó el incidente en el bar y respondió algo molesto**…-¿quien sabe como soy yo?…-**

**-Yo si…** respondió sin poder ocultar su enojo… **no dejes que te cambie esa niñita**…- ordeno como tantas veces bajándose del capo…

**-No te preocupes… creo que se cómo cuidarme…-** respondió Naruto irónico y divertido por haber conseguido la atención de la chica…

Shion sumamente enojada se volteo alejándose del lugar….

**-Sai..¿Me llevas al centro comercial?...creo que me comprare un par de poleras mas….** Hablo mirando en dirección a la chica… _creo que está dando resultado_… sonrió..

* * *

><p>En la casa de Hinata….<p>

**-¿Hinata puedes venir un momento?….-** La llamo Hana…

**-Claro.. ¿qué ocurre mama?….-** Pregunto Hinata acercándose a la sala de estar …

**-Tu padre ha llamado hoy…- **respondió la mujer evitando mirar a su hija

**-¿Para qué?…-** pregunto Hinata un tanto molesta..

**-Ha dicho que te espera en el parque, a las dos en punto…**. **Ha prometido que ira esta vez…** -Agrego al ver el ceño fruncido de la chica

Hinata cambio su expresión a una de decepción…

_Diablos!… ¿porque nunca puedo negarme?…_ bufo molesta consigo misma mientras se dirigía a su habitación…

* * *

><p>Ya estaban en clases nuevamente y como era de esperarse Hinata convenció a Naruto para que se sentara a su lado..<p>

De pronto el televisor se encendió, mostrando a Sasuke en un partido de baloncesto… "_**Esta noche no se olviden de venir a animar a nuestro equipo"…**_ hablo uno de los reporteros habituales… …

**-Psss…** llamo a Naruto que se encontraba terminando una tarea atrasada…. **Iremos a eso**…- dijo la chica apuntando la televisión y acercándose para hablarle en un susurro…

**-¿A un partido de baloncesto?…- **pregunto incrédulo Naruto tratando de disminuir el volumen de su voz y acercándose también a Hinata…

Al final del salón Shion terminaba de apuntar lo que el profesor había escrito en la pizarra, cuando sus ojos dieron en Naruto y Hinata hablando demasiado cerca… sin poder ocultar su molestia frunció el seño y volvió a dirigir su mirada al pizarrón_… no los mires!… no los mires!…_ se repetía enojada…

**-Eso no era parte del trato…** se excuso el rubio… una cosa era ir a las fiestas y al baile y otra muy distinta era ir a meterse en medio de los populares…

**-Es un mal necesario Naruto**… explico Hinata… **tenemos que parecer compenetrados**… agrego algo sonrojada…

**-¿Pero eso en que me beneficia a mi?…**- pregunto el chico….

**-Estamos en esto juntos….Por favor Naruto… quiero que piensen que voy con un amigo al baile, no que le te pague para que me acompañaras…-**suplico mirándolo directamente a los ojos

_No puedo negarme a esa mirada_…suspiro antes de responder… - **está bien**… respondió algo desganado ganándose una brillante sonrisa de Hinata… ¿**pero crees que podría cobrar?**…- agrego divertido….

Hinata solo rodo los ojos y sonrió… _Nunca cambiaras_

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde<p>

Más de la mitad de la escuela se encontraba viendo el partido…

**-Bien!..-** Grito Hinata levantándose cuando Neji anoto…

Naruto en cambio se removía incomodo al lado de la chica…. _Solo a mi me pasan estas cosas…._ Miro como todas las personas de la tribuna de al frente también celebraban…

**-¿Y que tal la comparación?…**- pregunto la peliazul una vez que se sentó…

**-¿Comparación con qué?… -** pregunto Naruto sin entender a que iba esa pregunta

**-Ya sabes…con las protestas, cigarros, las tocatas… esas cosas que hacen los "excluidos"…- **se rio Hinata de su propia palabra

**-Preferimos que nos llamen inconformistas…** respondió Naruto ensanchando su sonrisa..

Sakura los miraba de reojo

**-Está bien… ¿pero qué dices?..-** pregunto interesada…

**-Que todo esto es un monopolio**…. Respondió divertido… **les han lavado el cerebro!..** agrego exagerando…

**-Pues yo diría que son otros los que les han lavado el cerebro**…- respondió irónica Sakura…

Naruto solo alzo los hombros restándole importancia….

Hinata negó divertida… _Sakura nunca cambiara_… y de forma inconsciente entrelazo su brazo con el de Naruto…

Minutos después, empezó la barra oficial del equipo en el entretiempo… todas las personas gritaban paradas alzando un brazo... vamos Konoha lucha!... siguiendo el ritmo de la banda….

Naruto solo alzo una ceja cuando Hinata se paro energética gritando… era increíble que a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho pasar Sasuke, se encontrara ahí animando al equipo…. _Gran fortaleza…_ pensó extrañamente orgulloso…

La música se detuvo y el partido continúo con Sasuke anotando nuevamente…

Hinata tomo el brazo de Sakura y la animo a alentar… pero la verdad era que la chica consideraba que eran demasiado popular ese tipo de gestos… sin embargo Hinata rio divertida…

**-Iré a buscar algo para tomar… ¿te traigo algo?…-** pregunto Naruto

**-Muy amable…** respondió Hinata**… pero no te preocupes….-** Afirmo Hinata con una sonrisa…

**-Un jugo natural de piña…-** pidió Sakura aprovechándose…

**-De acuerdo…** respondió Naruto volteándose y emprendiendo la marcha escaleras arriba…

**-Con una bombilla…-** grito Sakura…

Hinata solo negó divertida sentándose nuevamente en su lugar…

**-De acuerdo…** hablo Sakura.**. suéltalo…-**

**-¿Suelta qué?…** -pregunto Hinata mirando a su amiga

**-Está bien congeniar con el vecino… pero creo que lo estas llevando demasiado lejos…**- hablo Sakura algo envidiosa…

**-¿Demasiado lejos de donde?…-** pregunto Hinata divertida notando la actitud de Sakura…

La pelirosa al ver que la chica no admitiría nada busco una nueva forma de imponer el tema…

**-Es cierto que ha mejorado mucho..**- confeso entrecerrando los ojos…

**-¿Verdad que es impresionante?**… pregunto Hinata sin poder ocultar su felicidad…

**-Puede…** respondió perspicaz Sakura**… o puede que no te hayas resignado**…- menciono mirando a Sasuke

**-¿Resignado?…-** pregunto perpleja Hinata siguiendo la mirada de su amiga

**-A la noche perfecta con el chico perfecto…-** afirmo la ojijade

**-¿Sasuke?...** hizo una pausa**…. esta superado…** respondió apartando la vista de su amiga…

**-Entonces Naruto es un amigo que no sabíamos que tuvieras**…- ironizó

**-Eso…** respondió Hinata airosa… **o puede que mas**…- sonrió con suficiencia… _me encanta hacer rabiar a Sakura…_

Sakura solo parpadeo confundida ante la última frase de Hinata, pero decidió dejarlo hasta ahí… _algo se trama y yo lo voy a descubrir…_

El entretiempo acabo y Naruto venia bajando las escaleras conversando animadamente con algunos de los chicos populares…

**-¿Pero crees que este año Messi logre obtener el título del "mejor jugador del año"?…-** pregunto Deidara..

**-Pues yo creo que esta justo en el momento indicado para volver a avanzar a la cima…-** respondió Naruto sentándose junto a Hinata que lo miraba perpleja…

**-¿Eso quiere decir que Ronaldo nuevamente se quedara con las ganas?…-** pregunto Sasori desde el otro lado…

**-Puede ser… aunque sería divertido verlos jugar sin su equipo… sin Barcelona o Real Madrid de por medio…** aclaro… **ahí veríamos realmente quien termina llorando**…- dio una fuerte carcajada siendo correspondido de inmediato por los chicos que se sentaron una grada más arriba…

Hinata aunque no entendía mucho, también se les unió, sorprendida y admirada de esta nueva faceta de Naruto…

El entretiempo acabo y Sasuke volvió a anotar tres puntos… empezando nuevamente la barra…

**-Vamos Konoha lucha!...**- gritaron las personas levantándose, consiguiendo que Naruto se parara débilmente y balbuceara el grito…

Hinata lo miro con una sonrisa radiante… Naruto solo hizo una mueca divertida y le devolvió la sonrisa..

Una nueva tanda de música y el rubio se puso de pie alzando el brazo dispuesto a gritar, sin embargo la música no se detuvo y nadie más se paro con él a animar….

Hinata al darse cuenta del error del chico tiro de su polera consiguiendo que se sentara algo sonrojado….

Sin poder evitarlo la chica se carcajeo y Naruto a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido no pudo evitar unírsele al verla tan alegre…

Por su parte Sai se encontraba limpiando el suelo de la cancha de basquetbol cuando el árbitro cobro en favor del otro equipo…

Como siempre el rubio tan impulsivo no logro contenerse y grito… -**deberías dejar de mirar a las porristas y centrarte en partido… pervertido!...-**

Todos a su alrededor se rieron por las ocurrencias del muchacho…

Sai inmediatamente giro su vista y se topo con el que se decía llamar su amigo…. ¿no era Naruto el que siempre lo criticaba por rebajarse a complacer a los populares?.. pues el mismísimo estaba ahí celebrando con los que tanto criticaba… paso una vez más la toalla y se sentó en el banco molesto…

En el último segundo la estrella del deporte, Sasuke… anoto tres puntos, dándole la victoria a su equipo… Hinata comenzó a aplaudir feliz, sin embargo su mirada se poso en el chico que poco días la había decepcionado, sin poder evitarlo su cara cambio….

Naruto se dedico a mirarla celebrar, primero feliz y luego triste… no le gustaba verla así… le movió el brazo llamando su atención, consiguiendo que los perlados ojos de la chica se encontraran con los suyos… le sonrió en señal de apoyo y Hinata le agradeció el gesto con otra sonrisa…

Después de eso salieron fuera del estadio..

**-Increíble!...** -hablo feliz Hinata mientras camina al lado de Naruto

**-¿Qué?…-** pregunto haciéndose el desentendido

**-me has dejado sin palabras allá adentro…** aseguro Hinata… **vamos Konoha lucha!**... imito el grito de minutos atrás… **casi me atraganto**… aseguro divertida…

el chico solo le devolvió la sonrisa…

**Me arrodillo antes el rey de los impostores…**- agrego haciendo una pequeña inclinación sin parar de sonreír..

**-Quiero agradecerle a la academia…** le siguió el juego Naruto juntando sus manos y tratando de sonar serio… **les quiero agradecer a mis fans…** siguió su actuación… **sin ellas no sería nada…** **gracias gracias..-** completo saludando a gente imaginaria..

**-Jajajajaja…** no pudo evitar reír Hinata… ¿**Aguantaras algo más?…**pregunto minutos después

**-¿En que estas pensando?…-** pregunto Naruto algo preocupado

**-En exhibirte como una nueva estrella…-** respondió sacando la lengua…

**-Eso no se hace con chaqueta de cuero…-** se burlo el chico

**-Solo si quieres salir con las animadoras…** respondió la chica…. Naruto parpadeo confundido…

**-Tranquilo… te ves realmente bien así…-** aseguro Hinata adelantándose unos pasos…

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír… _es una caja de sorpresas_… se apresuro en la alcanzarla..

* * *

><p>Ya en la calle principal Hinata y Naruto se encontraban en el coche del chico..<p>

**-Vaya… ¿no sabía que tu padre te prestara el auto?…-** pregunto Hinata en el asiento del copiloto de un convertible azul…

**-Pues cada vez que pasa el cometa haley lo hace**…- respondió divertido…

**-Jajajaja..** rio Hinata… **si Sakura me viera… se muere de envidia…-** rio divertida Hinata…

**-Ya lo creo….** Respondió Naruto… **¿sabes que en la escuela se dice que duerme en un ataúd?…** -pregunto…

**-Ey!…** protesto Hinata sin borrar su sonrisa… ¿**eso comentan?…-** pregunto sin poder creérselo del todo…

**-Eso me han dicho…-** respondió Naruto algo serio dando a entender que el también lo pensaba…

**-Es una exageración… lo que tiene es poca paciencia con las tonterías…** aseguro… **pero tú eres un chico… así que no lo entenderías…- **se rio…

Naruto solo rodo los ojos en señal de desacuerdo…

Justo en ese momento Sasori y Deidara junto a Ino y otra chica los adelantaron en un jeep tocando la bocina en señal de celebración…

Naruto solo parpadeo confundido…

Hinata en cambio, comenzó a tocar la bocina del convertible, en señal de apoyo.. consiguiendo que el chico se le uniera… segundo después el jeep los paso despidiéndose..

**-¿Que es lo que no entendería?….-** Pregunto Naruto volviendo al tema anterior…

**-Los chicos compiten a lo tosco… quien tiene la chica más linda, o quien pega mas fuerte con un martillo o quien tiene el mejor motor de auto…- **explico Hinata al tiempo que se detenían en un semáforo…

**-¿y?…**- pregunto Naruto aun sin entender el punto…

**-cuando las chicas compiten es… arte…** explico Hinata**… y Sakura… es Da vinci….-** Agrego divertida..

Naruto solo rio ante las ocurrencias de la chica…

Otro choche con tres compañeras del instituto adentro se detuvo al lado del de Naruto… iban escuchando una conocida canción…

you should have seen by the look in my eyes, baby  
>there was somethin' missin'<br>you should have known by the tone of my voice, maybe  
>but you didn't listen<br>you played dead, but you never bled  
>instead you laid still in the grass all coiled up and hissin'<br>and though i know all about those men  
>still i don't remember<p>

Hinata rápidamente encendió la radio del coche y la sintonizo, subiendo el volumen en el acto…..

Naruto solo puso cara de incredulidad al escuchar la romántica melodía…

cause it was us, baby, way before then, and we're still together.  
>and i meant, every word i said<br>when i said that i loved you i meant that i loved you forever.

**-Esto es lo mejor!...** decía feliz la peliazul mientras elevaba sus manos y moviéndolas al compas de la música… **vamos!..**. animo a Naruto tomando su mano libre**… se que te gusta…. **Aseguro sin perder la sonrisa

and i'm gonna keep on lovin' you  
>cause it's the only thing i wanna do<br>i don't wanna sleep, i just wanna keep on lovin' you.  
>baby, i'm gonna keep on lovin' you<br>cause it's the only thing i wanna do  
>i don't wanna sleep, i just wanna keep on lovin' you.<p>

comenzó a cantar consiguiendo que Naruto sonriera, luego hizo un movimiento divertido con las manos….

**-jajajjaja…**- se reía el rubio negando…

Hinata siguió cantando y moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro logrando que el chico siguiera su juego y se le uniera en el canto…

Las chicas del instituto veían divertidas la escena…

Dio el verde y partieron aun cantando…..

* * *

><p>Continuara!<p>

¿Y que les pareció?… Espero haya sido de su agrado… para los que quieran saber la canción se llama "**keep on loving you"** de REO SPEEDWAGON, a mi me encanta!...

Bueno de ante mano les agradezco a todos los que leen y se molestan en dejarme un review… especialmente a **Heero Kusanagi, venus Hyuga, Khyuuga DN y a pau**… me gustaron muchísimos sus reviews… así que esta primera cita NaruHina es para ustedes!...

Yam.. miles de besos y saludos..

Nos estamos leyendo!...


	5. La reina de las impostoras

Al fin!... soy una pésima escritora.. los tenia totalmente botados… LO SIENTO…. Se que deben odiarme y lo merezco.. pero he vuelto como el perro arrepentido con la cola entre las piernas…

Ojala puedan perdonarme y le sigan dando una oportunidad a esta historia..

Y ya.. dejo de latear..

Agrego que los personajes no son míos, sino de Kishimoto-sama que al fin pone algo de Naruhina en el manga.. (kyaaaaa mas que feliz)…

Los dejo leer en paz! A leer!

* * *

><p>Anteriormente<p>

Comenzó a cantar consiguiendo que Naruto sonriera, luego hizo un movimiento divertido con las manos….

**-jajajjaja…**- se reía el rubio negando…

Hinata siguió cantando y moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro logrando que el chico siguiera su juego y se le uniera en el canto…

Las chicas del instituto veían divertidas la escena…

Dio el verde y partieron aun cantando…..

* * *

><p><span>La reina de las impostoras<span>

Una vez más estaban en clases, Naruto se rascaba la cabeza y miraba al cielo rogando por una pequeña iluminación de Kami..

Hinata solo sonreía y seguía contestando las preguntas del examen…

**-Psss..**- la llamo de pronto Hikari, una de las chicas que habían visto ayer en el coche…

**-¿Que ocurre?..-** pregunto bajito Hinata tratando de evitar que el profesor se diera cuenta..

**-¿Es verdad que estas saliendo con Naruto?…** pregunto mirándola de manera picara…

Hinata solo parpadeo confundida… _al parecer piensan que somos pareja_…. Pensó sin poder evitar que una gran sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo apareciera en su rostro… _pero ¿qué me está pasando?…_

-**No tienes para que responderme..-** hablo Hikari después de unos segundos..

**-Pe- pero..**- trato de explicarse la peliazul…

**-Tu rostro lo dice todo…-** respondió la chica volviendo a concentrarse en su prueba…

Hinata la siguió mirando con el rostro aun mas rojo, sin entender del todo a que se refería la chica… sin embargo sus divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando el profesor se paró a su lado, dejándole claro que o se concentraba en el examen o se iba de la sala… solo bajo su mirada hacia su prueba y trato de retomar sus preguntas, lo que le resulto bastante difícil después de aquellas palabras …

* * *

><p>Horas mas tarde…<p>

**-¿Y bien Hinata… aun sigues molesta conmigo?…-** le pregunto un hombre de unos 45 años de cabellera castaña y ojos perla , sentado en una de las bancas del parque..

**-No papa…**- se limito a responder la chica volviendo a mirar a los niños que jugaban….

**-Ahh**.. soltó un suspiro Hiashi al ver que su hija seguía sumergida en su mundo**…. Sé que no me he portado muy bien**…- trato de disculparse…

**-No me había dado cuenta-…** respondió Hinata irónica sin dirigirle la mirada…

Hiashi solo negó juntando sus manos**…- lo que ocurre es que he tenido mucho trabajo-...** trato de justificarse..

**-Siempre es lo mismo, la oficina, reuniones, contratos… ya sé como es tu mundo papa..-** respondió entre disgustada y triste…

**-Si tan solo te vinieras a vivir conmigo y con tu hermana**…- propuso Hiashi…

**-Sabes que no dejare a mama sola…** hablo firme Hinata, quien hace algunos años había logrado controlar su timidez con su padre… **además tú tienes a Hanabi….-** Termino por argumentar…

**-Ahh**… volvió a suspirar Hiashi desganado… **pero… ¡ya se!.. dentro de dos semanas tendré una gran cena empresarial… ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?…-** pregunto entusiasmado….

Mientras hablaba Hinata solo fruncía mas y mas el ceño… **-no puedo creerlo…**dijo visiblemente molesta**… se nota que no tienes la mas mínima idea de lo que me pasa**….-

**-Claro que se sobre ti…** trato de rebatirla Hiashi.. **tu madre me mantiene al tanto…-**

**-Pues creo que a mama se le olvido contarte que dentro de dos semanas tengo una fiesta…-** ironizo la chica..

**-Pero hija… es una tonta fiesta… mas adelanta tendrás muchas…-.**respondió Hiashi restándole importancia y ganándose una fría mirada por parte de la chica…

**-Es que resulta que esa tonta fiesta es el bicentenario del colegio, en el cual he estado trabajando por meses…. **Respondió Hinata al borde de los gritos… ¡¿**ahora** **entiendes porque te digo que no me conoces?… **pregunto poniéndose de pie y emprendiendo marcha hacia su casa…

Hiashi solo se quedo contemplando como la mayor de sus hijas se alejaba y como se empezar a acrecentar ese gran abismo del que estaba seguro tenia la mayor culpa…

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día de escuela daba comienzo..<p>

Hinata y su grupo terminaba de afinar los detalles del gran evento, uno a uno fueron saliendo de la sala de reuniones, cuando de pronto..

**-¡Hinata!…** llamo Kiba acercándose..

**-Hola Kiba**.. saludo cordial como siempre… **¿Ocurre algo?…-**

**-¿Tu.. tu estas encargadas de la elección de bandas para el bicentenario?…-** pregunto Kiba tratando de quitarse el nerviosismo que siempre se instalaba en su cuerpo cuando se acercaba a la chica..

**-Asi es..-** le respondió Hinata con una sonrisa…

**-Necesito que veas algo…**- propuso Kiba tomando su mano y arrastrándola al estudio de filmaciones que era donde trabajaba…

Minutos después..

Hinata miraba atentamente el monitor que le señala Kiba, en el se veía a cuatro chicas con chaquetas de color magenta y ropa negra… una tocaba la guitarra eléctrica, la otra el bajo, una la batería y la ultima era la vocalista… se veía claramente lo enérgicas que eran porque no paraban de saltar por el escenario y cantaban lo que parecía rock-punk…

La chica trataba de prestar atención a lo que decía, que en definitivas cuentas era lago así como "mata al hombre que te hizo sufrir".. o algo por el estilo.. rio divertida de imaginarse ahorcando a Sasuke…. A pesar de ser una banda emergente, poco conocida y que jamás había escuchado en la vida, debía admitir que sus melodías eran bastante contagiosas…

**-¿Quiénes son?-..** pregunto dirigiendo su mirada a Kiba…

**-¡El mejor grupo de la ciudad… las "electrochicas"!...** respondió feliz Kiba por obtener la atención de la peliazul

**-¡Que estilo!-… **le devolvió la sonrisa..

**-Gracias..-** respondió Kiba con una gran sonrisa perruna

**-¡¿tú has hecho el video clip?..** pregunto volviendo a mirar el monitor donde ahora la vocalista era ahorcada por lo que parecían una grandes tenazas y la baterista le tiraba uno de los platillos…

**-Así es**.. soltó con todo el orgullo que implicaba … **¿y.. qué te pareció?..-** pregunto impaciente…

**-Tienen magia**… admitió Hinata..**pero no el talento de Reik**…- se rio…

**-¿de Reik?.. pero si ellos solo cantan canciones románticas..-** se quejo el castaño..

**-Así es**.. respondió la chica alzando los hombros… **pero es lo que ha propuesto el comité, asegurando que tienen carisma y popularidad.**. informo..

**-Si tu lo dices…-**se rindió desanimado el chico…

* * *

><p>El timbre sonó dando la señal del cambio de clases..<p>

**-¿Y tú crees que si yo le pueda gustar?…** pregunto inseguro Sai bajando las escaleras

**-Se ve difícil… -**se burlo Kiba…

**-Hey chicos…-** los llamo Naruto abrazándose a sus cuellos…

**-¿Pero quien tenemos aquí?…** respondió Kiba… **¿el nuevo señor popularidad?**…- ironizo separándose…

**-¿No se enojaran contigo si te ven con nosotros?…** pregunto molesto Sai también soltándose del agarre..

**-¡Hey chicos!...** se adelantó terminando de bajar las escaleras y parándose en frente de ellos.. **estoy haciendo la mejor broma de toda la historia y ustedes me viene con esto..** pregunto simulando estar ofendido…

Kiba y Sai solo se miraron sin comprender…

**No lo ven que me he metido en su mundo..-** pregunto con su característico entusiasmo..

**-¡Oh! Era eso..** se burlo Kiba…** ¿has dejado migajas de pan, para poder volver?…-**

Naruto solo alzo las cejas algo molesto… -**claro que sí, he dejado panes enteros**…- ironizo siguiéndole el juego…

**-¡Que bien!…**se burlo el castaño cerrando el tema… **esta noche las electrochicas en el Konoha-pub-**… invito

**-¡Ahí estaré!…** aseguro Naruto antes de darse la vuelta y partir… **esperen**… se devolvió… **quede con Hinata…-** no logro terminar…

**-¿Y dices que tu te has metido en su mundo?…** pregunto irónico Sai… **pues yo diría que ellos se metieron en el tuyo… ¡¿quien juega con quien?..-** termino por preguntar..

**-¡Yo!.**.- respondió enojado…

**-Piénsalo bien**.. hablo Kiba.. **tienes todas las obligaciones de un novio pero ninguna de las ventajas…** el rubio solo desvió su mirada sin poder rebatir… **¿o las tienes?…** - se burlo Kiba sabiendo la respuesta…

**-Hey.. Naruto esta noche en Akatsuki…-** interrumpió de pronto Sasori abrazado a Ino pasando por su lado..

**-Seguro..-** respondió Naruto sin poder evitar sonar entusiasmado…

**-Míralo…-** le hablo Sai a Kiba…

**-Se nota que se ha metido en su mundo… **se burlo Kiba dándose la vuelta con Sai encaminándose hacia la salida…

Naruto los vio alejarse y no le quedo más que partir también.._quizás después de todo si estoy cayendo en mi propio juego_… pensó algo molesto…

* * *

><p>La noche se dejo caer y ya estaban todos comiendo sus hamburguesas con papas fritas y tomando refresco…<p>

Naruto al ver que Sasuke estaba abrazado a Karin… (así se llamaba la porrista de la que se había enamorado).. decidió acercarse a Hinata y pasar un brazo sobre su hombro…

La peliazul quien hasta ese minuto se sentía algo incomoda, sintió como los protectores brazos de Naruto la abrazaban, haciéndola sentir una extraña calidez… no espero mas y dirigió su mirada hacia la azulada del chico y le regalo una gran sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento… _gracias a Kami Naruto está conmigo_… _osino, no sé qué sería de mi.._ pensó feliz…

El rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tenerla así de cerca y con esa hermosa sonrisa…sintió como si el estomago se le revolviera de una extraña manera…

**-¡Hey!…¿sabían que "el mandado" de nuestro equipo tenía su propia página web de los expedientes secretos X?…- **pregunto Sasuke interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Naruto y Hinata… **¿y me ha invitado a su casa a verla?… **se burlo Sasuke…

**-¡Se llama Sai!-…** respondió Naruto algo molesto echándose una papa a la boca y mirándolo fijamente…

**-¡¿Qué?…-** pregunto el pelinegro sin poder creer el tono que había usado el rubio..

**-Si.. si..** hablo Sasori… **se llama "Sai el de los mandado"**… se burlo… **es al que llamamos para que nos recoja de las fiestas**… agrego

**-¡Para ahí!…** ordeno Naruto ahora visiblemente molesto… **no es "Sai el de los mandados"… es solo Sai… ¡¿entiendes?… nada del mandado…!solo Sai!… **termino casi gritando ganándose las miradas de todos..

**-Está bien…** hablo después de unos segundo Sasori… **solo Sai…-** agrego mostrando una sonrisa burlona

Un tenso silencio reino el ambiente hasta que Hinata decidió intervenir…

**-Naruto… he olvidado mi bolso en el auto… ¿me acompañas?…** propuso poniéndose de pie y jalando del brazo del chico..

El rubio solo soltó la papa y se paro siguiéndola… no dieron más de cinco pasos cuando el resto de "los populares" se largaron a reír…

Ya en el estacionamiento

**-¿Que te paso ahí?…-** pregunto entre molesta y preocupada Hinata..

**-Sai les salva la vida a más de la mitad de ellos…** respondió visiblemente molesto**… y se burlan de él… **agrego irónico**.. típico..**

**-¿Típico de qué?…** pregunto también algo molesta… **ya estas encasillando a la gente…**

**-Es que es tan evidente…** -soltó el chico..

**-Vamos Naruto… ¿me vas a decir que jamás te has burlado de ellos?…** pregunto ganándose a su lado y apuntando hacia la mesa que habían dejado minutos atrás…

**-No es lo mimo..-** respondió el rubio volviendo a quedar de frente a la chica…

**-¿Por qué?…** cuestiono desafiándolo segura de su victoria..

**-Nos reímos cuando los grandes se tropiezan… no de las personas inferiores…** -se excuso…

**-Eso quiere decir que Sai es un inferior..-** utilizo su raciocinio a su favor..

**-No digas eso…-** se voltio el chico evitando la mirada perlada

**-No soy yo la que lo dice… eres tu el que lo menosprecia…-** aseguro Hinata…

**-No lo acepto…** se voltio acercándose al rostro de la chica… **y menos de ti…** - agrego a centímetros de su cara

**-¿Que- que quieres decir?..-** pregunto sonrojada y nerviosa por la cercanía..

Al ver su imprudencia se alejo unos pasos algo sonrojado apoyándose en el coche…

**-Quinto año**.. hablo… Hinata solo negó más tranquila sin entender a que se refería…**cuando nos obligaron a hacer tarjetas de San valentin…**la chica parpadeo sorprendida y él continuo algo molesto… **Sai recibió una… "muero de amor por ti"…** hablo agudizando su voz, hizo una pausa…. **firma Hinata…** completo..

La chica lo miraba sin poder creérselo..

**-¿Co- como recuerdas eso?..** -pregunto incrédula..

**-Lo recuerdo..** se limito a responder Naruto desviando su mirada.. ¡**me largo de aquí!…-** agrego empezando a caminar..

**-¡No!..** reacciono Hinata agarrándolo de un brazo.. ¡**si te vas enfadado se perderá todo!-**…

**-Yo no perderé nada…** aseguro el rubio soltando una sonrisa… **sé porque estoy en esto... pero tengo pocas compensaciones… siempre lo tuyo, tus amigos, tu lugares, tu terreno…-** solto..

**-¿Mi terreno?..-** pregunto sin querer entender..

Naruto se paro una vez más dispuesto a irse… _Si no es capaz de verlo, no tengo nada que hacer aquí_.. pensó…

La peliazul lo volvió a agarrar…

**-Hinata..-** suspiro como cansado…

**-De acuerdo.. lo entiendo.. tienes razón..** se apresuro en decir la chica… **pero por favor… antes vuelve…** suplico mirando directamente sus ojos azules…

_Aquí vamos de nuevo con esa mirada…_ suspiro el chico sabiendo que no podría negarse..

Al ver el minuto de duda del chico agrego…**Muéstrate tan encantador como antes…** tomo el mentón del rubio y moviéndolo de izquierda a derecha… **te prometo que después iremos donde tú quieras…** aseguro con una gran sonrisa..

**-¿A dónde yo quiera?…** -pregunto con una sonrisa inundando su rostro…

* * *

><p>Una hora después…<p>

Se escuchaba la estruendosa música, dejando claro que el show de las electrochicas había comenzado… Varios muchachos a su alrededor gritaban ovaciones y saltaban alrededor del escenario, liberando su energía en cada movimiento..

Hinata iba escoltada por Naruto subiendo las escaleras que la conducirían hacia el famoso bar de la hoja…

La chica apreciaba cada detalle de esa nueva realidad, mirando sorprendida como habían tantas personas en un mismo lugar…

Apenas llegaron a la pista de baile en donde todos se encontraban moviendo sus cabezas y saltando, en un arranque de efusividad imito al resto de los chicos moviendo su cabeza con los ojos cerrados y sus manos de una lado para otro…

El rubio quien hasta ese minuto se encontraba buscando con la mirada a sus amigos, poso su vista en la chica que se encontraba a su lado, su larga cabellera azul se movía al compás de la guitarra eléctrica, dándole un aire fresco y divertido… sus manos a pesar de los rápidos movimientos se veían delicadas y pequeñas, pero llenas de vida… Naruto sonrió feliz de ver esa nueva faceta alocada de Hinata…. Parecía que estaba llena de vitalidad y lo transmitía por sus poros, lo que lo hacía sentir extrañamente a gusto con ella…

Paso unos segundos más embelesado mirándola hasta que ella se detuvo y lo miro con una gran sonrisa, que de inmediato correspondió..

Le tomo el brazo para dirigirla hasta llegar a una de las mesas donde se encontraban Konan y Yahiko, dos compañeros de clases..

**-Chicos… ella es Hinata ya la conocen ..**.- la presento Naruto tratando de incorporarla..

**-Oh.. claro cómo olvidar la pijamada a la que fuimos cuando íbamos en 5 año..-** se burlo Konan

**-Oh.. vamos**!…- trato de intervenir Naruto al sentir la ironía de la chica..

**-¿En serio y lo recuerdas?…** pregunto Hinata emocionada sin leer la mala intención de la otra chica…**te encantaba mi pintura de uñas rosadas**…- completo feliz…

**-¡No es verdad!...-** se defendió Konan algo sonrojada al sentirse expuesta…

Hinata solo parpadeo confundida sin entender muy bien el motivo de su enojo..

**-Pues yo creo que si…- **agrego Yahiko ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su novia..

**-Jajajajaja…-** se soltaron a reír Naruto y Hinata..

**-¿Y donde esta Shion?…-** pregunto Naruto una vez que se tranquilizo…

**-Pues creo que vendrá más tarde…-** afirmo Konan, aun algo sonrojada…

**-¿Te dolió?…** pregunto cambiando el tema Hinata señalando el pircing de la nariz de Yahiko…

**-Más o menos…** se limito a responderle…. **Creo que me dolió mas "el otro" que tengo…** agrego con una sonrisa burlona…

Konan se puso más roja que un tomate y Naruto solo negó con la cabeza…

**-¡¿En serio?... ¡¿donde!..-** pregunto entusiasmada la ojiperla sin entender el doble sentido…

**-¡Suficiente!… **se adelanto Naruto antes que Yahiko dijera cualquier estupidez..

Pero justo en ese momento apareció Kiba y se puso a un costado de Hinata..

**-¿Quieres bailar?…-** se acerco a su oído para preguntarle… la chica miro al resto, alzo los hombros con una sonrisa, tomo la mano que Kiba le ofrecía y se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile donde todos saltaban…

El rubio solo la vio alejarse y una gran sonrisa se instalo en su cara… _nunca termina de sorprenderme_ pensó extrañamente orgulloso y feliz… dirigiéndose a la pista de baile para unirse a sus amigos…

Hinata saltaba y se movía feliz justo a Kiba y a Sai que también se encontraba ahí… por un momento sintió como si todos sus problemas desaparecieran y se encontrara en otra dimesion… saltar la hacía liberar todas las preocupaciones y obligaciones haciéndola sentir libre… sonrio como hace mucho no lo haia ..

Justo en ese momento Naruto apareció a su lado uniéndosele y saltando con esas características sonrisas zorrunas…

Una vez que el perla y el azul se encontraron, no pudieron alejar su mirada..

* * *

><p>En akatsuki…<p>

Sakura venia saliendo del baño, cuando vio acercase a Sasuke…

Dio unos cuantos pasos y quedo frente al chico que se sorprendió de verla ahí..

**-Hola Sasuke-kun-…** saludo coquetamente la pelirosa..

**-Hola..**- se limito a responder el azabache..

**- Karin realmente es buena chica…** hablo con cinismo la muchacha, sabiendo que se ganaría la atención del pelinegro..

**-Si lo es…** se dio vuelta para marcharse, sin embargo se devolvió quedando frente a ella... **sabes es bueno escucharte decir eso… las otras chicas han sido bastante odiosas.. **confeso.. **ya sabes.. por lo de Hinata… **

**-Solo están celosas..** respondió Sakura restándole importancia… **por mi está bien…-**

**-Vaya… yo pensé que tu eras amiga de Hinata…-** aclaro Sasuke sorprendido por el desinterés de la chica…

**-Y lo somos..** respondió Sakura.. **pero ya sabes, Hinata es de mucho hablar y poco hacer…** -agrego

**-Si… pero muchas son así…- **contesto Sasuke tratando de defender a Hinata que hasta cierto punto consideraba una amiga…

**-Pero no todas somos así…-** afirmo Sakura regalándole una sensual sonrisa… después de eso se retiro del lugar, dejando al pelinegro extrañado…

* * *

><p>En el bar Konoha..<p>

Al fin terminaban de tocar la última canción las electrochicas…

Hinata estaba tan roja como un tomate debido al calor y el esfuerzo físico…

Naruto se encontraba en situaciones similares, así que se volteo y se acerco a la chica…

**-¿Algo para beber?..**- le ofreció amablemente…

**-Bebida…**- respondió Hinata agitando sus manos tratando de disminuir su temperatura…

Naruto partió derecho al bar pero en el momento que se acerco a la barra se topo con la persona que hace tiempo atrás ocupaba totalmente su mente…

**-Naruto…**saludo Shion sensualmente.. **no esperaba verte aquí….-**

**-Suelo venir aquí…-** respondió Naruto tratando de calmarse..

**-No últimamente…-** objeto la chica borrando su sonrisa…

**-Ten…-** apareció un muchacho por la espalda de la rubia abrazándola y ofreciéndole un trago..

Shion recupero su cínica sonrisa **…- Naruto, este es Deidara..** lo presento**.. mi novio…-**

**-Un gusto..** se limito a responder el rubio con la mandibula algo apretada y sintiéndose un completo estúpido…

Deidara le soltó la cintura y se volteo para preparase un trago…

**No esperaba que te enamoraras…-** hablo Naruto tratando de mantener la calma y dominar sus sensaciones..

**-Yo no esperabas que te vistieras como un mimado…-** respondió molesta la rubia, que volvia a ser abrazada por su nuevo novio y este empezaba a susurrarle palabras en el oido..

Hinata que estaba esperando hace algunos minutos a Naruto se preocupo al ver que no llegaba, así decidió enfocar su vista para poder encontrarlo… grande fue su sopresa al ver la triste cara de Naruto junto a Shion y otro sujeto..

Con determinación, se dirigió a paso seguro… _debo ayudarlo… el siempre me ha ayudado.._ pensó mientras se acercaba.. ¡_no es momento de dudar!.._

Naruto se sentía incomodo y un idiota, Shion se reía en su cara y el no hacía nada para remediarlo… _Diablos!…_ pensó molesto

Justo en ese momento sintió como unos dulces y delicados labios se posaban sobre los suyos y como unos brazos rodeaban su cuello.. algo aturdido vio la hermosa cara de Hinata y de reojo la desfigurada de Shion, así que solo le bastaron unos segundos para cerrar sus ojos y devolverle gustoso el beso que la chica le estaba concediendo… No paso mucho para que empezaran a intensificar su contacto… _se siente demasiado bien_…. Fue todo lo que logro pensar antes de dejarse llevar..

Shion miraba con la mandíbula desencajada como esos dos se besaban justo frente a sus narices…

Hinata que a esas alturas estaba tan roja como un tomate, decidió que lo mejor era detenerse…estaba experimentando demasiadas cosas que ni ella misma sabía lo que significaban, de pronto estaba algo mareada, con el estomago alborotado y demasiado nerviosa para su gusto… _jamás había sentido algo así…_

Naruto abrió sus ojos con pesar al sentir como la suavidad de los labios de su "amiga" desaparecía… _no me hubiese molestado seguir así_… pensó aun aturdido, aunque rápidamente se recrimino por la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos

**-Te – te encontré…** hablo Hinata tratando de sonar tranquila sin despegar su frente de la de Naruto tratando de normalizar su respiración.. se volteo hacia la rubia y haciéndose la sorprendida agrego… **oh!.. hola Shion.. no sabía que estabas aquí..-** saludo actuando lo más normal posible..

**-¡Váyanse a un motel!..** -soltó la rubia enrabiada desapareciendo con su actual novio…

Hinata solo agacho la mirada aun algo colorada. Naruto, que tenía una sonrisa tan grande que parecía no caber en su rostro… se alejo solo lo necesario para verla a la cara, tomar su mentón con sus dedos, logrando que los ojos de la chica se encontraran con los suyos…

**-¡Increíble!...** hablo sin borrar su sonrisa …. **Ahora soy yo el que se postra frente a la reina de las impostoras…jajaja-** se rio consiguiendo que la chica lo imitara eliminando los últimos rastros de nerviosismo…

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día de colegio comenzaba…<p>

Sai y Naruto subían las escalera camino hacia su sala..

**-He recibido más e-mails de Ruby**-… comento Sai..

**-¿Quien.. de la chica que nos dio el plantón?..- **pregunto Naruto …

**-Dice que nos espero en otro estacionamiento…** la defendió el pelinegro.. **nosotros nos equivocamos…-**

**-¿Entonces cuando es el encuentro?…** - pregunto el rubio intentando evitar que Sai se enojara..

**-No lo se…** respondió Sai… **estoy pensando que no sería bueno distinguir decepción o asco en su cara cuando me vea…- **agrego preocupado..

**-Sai… no creo que eso pase…-** trato de animarlo justo en el momento que llegaban al descanso de la escalera y una chica los interrumpía…

**-Hola, ando haciendo…** hablo la primera chica de cabello rubio, vestida con una mini de color blanco y una ajustada polera rosada..

**-Andamos haciendo una encuesta para el bicentenario…-** la corrigió la otra chica de cabellera negra que se vestía de manera similar..

Sai solo parpadeo confundido sin creerse mucho el cuento… en cambio el rubio..

**-¡Está bien!.. responderemos lo que quieran..**- aseguro con su habitual sonrisa..

**-¿Como es tu cita perfecta?..**- pregunto la rubia coqueta..

Sai rodo los ojos suponiendo a donde iba el asunto.

**-¿De actividad o persona?..-** pregunto Naruto totalmente ingenuo..

**-Persona…- **respondió la rubia..

**-Actividad…-** la corrigió una vez más su amiga..

Sai solo negó con la cabeza..

**-La persona..-** volvió a repetir la rubia lanzándole una mirada asesina a su compañera..

**-De acuerdo..**respondió Naruto.. **una chica sin complicaciones… que le guste bailar, que no decida si te va a besar o no en la cita, quiero decir que se deje llevar, que no espere que seas tú siempre el que la invita a comer… que no sea del todo seria, aunque tampoco demasiado fácil…-** prosiguió

* * *

><p>Hinata se encontraba en el patio con sus compañeros organizando una vez más los preparativos de la fiesta…<p>

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde el beso con Naruto, pero extrañamente no podía quitar esa sensación de sus labios, haciéndola olvidarse por completo del mundo exterior… en ese preciso momento dirigió su mirada hacia una de las ventanas del instituto, y ahí estaba quien no la dejaba concentrarse…

El rubio parecía más apuesto que nunca, su cabellera alborotada, unos jeans de color celeste y una polera de color negra, que dejaba entrever su trabajado cuerpo..

**-¿Y Hinata como vamos con el presupuesto?…**- pregunto Tenten, sin obtener respuesta..

**-¿Aun estas aquí?…**-pregunto Ino, siendo olímpicamente ignorada…

**-¡Hinata!..-** grito Sakura ya cansada de no obtener respuestas…

**-¡¿Qué- Que?..-** pregunto asustada la chica al ser sacada de sus pensamientos..

**-¿Cuanto presupuesto no queda?…-** pregunto Tenten nuevamente tratando de mantener la calma..

**-Déjenme ver.. **Hinata abrió su archivador buscando los datos que le solicitaban, pero como era de imaginarse los había olvidado en su casillero… **lo siento… creo que lo deje en el casillero.. lo buscare después…- **respondió sin hacerse problemas…

El resto de las chicas la miraron molestas por su actitud despreocupada..

**-Esta bieeeen…** afirmo Hinata al ver el aura asesina de sus amigas.. **lo iré a ver ahora-**… agrego parándose y dirigiéndose a la entrada…

**-¿Qué le pasa a Hinata?..-** pregunto Tenten..

**-Creo que esta enamorada**… respondió pícaramente Ino..

**-Pues hacen buena pareja..-** afirmo Temari..

Sakura se mantuvo seria, envidiando el nuevo estado de su amiga…

* * *

><p>En las escaleras<p>

**- Que pida los postres y que esté lista en diez minutos…**- termino por fin de responder Naruto rascándose la nuca…

**-¡Wow!…** respondieron al unisonó las chicas… **sí que nos ha sido de utilidad…hasta luego..-** se voltearon no sin antes guiñarle el ojo..

**-¿Te volviste loco verdad?..** -pregunto Sai burlesco..

Naruto solo se limito a sonreír y emprendió marcha…

* * *

><p>Continuara<p>

¿qué les pareció?.. ¿sigo en el limbo o vuelvo?

Gracias de antemano por leerme.. soy tan feliz.. =D

Bueno, este capi esta especialmente dedicado a quienes me dejan increíbles reviews me que dan la energía para escribir.. ellos son:

-Heero Kusanagi

- Venus Hyuga

-NamizakeUlquiorra

-Anderson

-Flooooor

Saludos y que tengan una gran semana!


End file.
